2014-02-11 - Spider-Woman gets a new suit and a ticket to Siberia
There's a bit of crashing going on in Jessica's apartment. "Where is it?" she says as she stomps around. "Not a good time for this, honestly." Her ID and keys are on the coffee table, jacket tossed to the back of a chair at the kitchen table, and her boots just kicked off and laying wherever they landed. Jessica is laying on her stomach and looking under the bed, grumbling to herself. Jess had just enough time to get home and tear up her apartment when the door opens up and in steps Hank. He calls up to Jess. "Jessica, It's Hank." Then shuts the door behind him and goes to head up to the apartment, "Hey what's going on?" "Bull shit," she says, crawling from under her bed, looking triumphant with her mask in her hand. "Found you, you little bugger." She doesn't smile, though, she actually looks positively annoyed. "I'm leaving in a few days, Hank. For Siberia." She tosses the mask to her bed, sighing lightly. "I'm not too happy about this one. Super soldier serum. Nat, that bitch," Jessica stomps her foot, chewing at a fingernail absently. Beast nods slowly figuring this is a Shield and/or Avengers thing. "Super Soldiers? Isn't that more of a Captain America thing." He says moving towards Jessica and sweeps her into his arms and dips her giving her a kiss. "While not what I wanted to hear for a late night what I hoped was the colloquial term, Booty call. I understand and our jobs call for us to do things like this. I could be in Genosha next week. You need to get that armor from Stark before you go." "Generally, yes. But the Russians, they had a program too. Natasha was one of them, not that that is too hard to believe." Jessica snorts, giggling when he dips her for a kiss. She swats at him. "No. Booty call it is not. Of course, when a woman says 'We need to talk' it is generally not a good thing, Hank." Jessica grins. "Yes, they do. This one could've been prevented, though. Nat was holding out on SHIELD, she kept that the serum still existed, she said that it was no more. She lied." She nods, bending herself back up to stand on her feet. "I'll talk to him. Hank. It's HYDRA and AIM, and perhaps even Russians. I don't feel good about this, at all." Jessica's cheeks redden a little at that, wait, Jessica Drew, AKA: Spider-Woman, AKA: Agent Drew of SHIELD is... embarrassed? Beast nods, "I'd tell you not to go but you're going to go. I know you that well at least." He keeps his arms around her waist though not as tight, "So how can I help? I'm not exactly somebody SHIELD trusts." "You've got that right," she smiles, though weakly. "I... I don't know. It's a joint task unit, SHIELD and the Avengers." Jessica considers. "Perhaps you can help with the wounded, or something. I don't know, I could ask Natasha if there's anything you could do there. I have no doubt there will be wounded. Maybe a medic," Jessica sighs, laying her head on Hank's chest. "What do you want to do?" Beast shrugs, "I'm use to secret missions involving the X-men. I usually work with them. SHIELD's not going to trust me. But I can fight. I can doctor, and I can fight. Though I'm quite sure Shield won't like me near the facility." He shrugs, "If you or your Avenger team mates need me alone. I will go. Is Pym going?" Jessica nods sharply, as if she was just given orders. "I know you can, and we'll need all hands on deck for this one. SHIELD can go screw themselves, for all I care." Jessica smiles. "Why, yes. As far as I can see, he and Janet are both going." Jessica picks up her ID and shoots off a text, gets a prompt response and shoots one back. "Well. Looks like he's got it ready. You want to go see what he's got?" Beast frowns, "Keep an eye on Pym. He's a biochemist like me. He will know more about the agent than the rest. Any of the groups make a play for him. Don't let him be a hero and don't let SHIELD cart him off." He grins, "Sure, lets go." He grins and laughs, "You know you're extra sexy when you're saying fight the system in that uniform." Jessica nods with a bit of sincerity. "You bet, Hank." She giggles a bit too. "Oh? Well, I'll have to remember that, then. You know, for later." She beams a smile. "Come on, let's go." She grabs her jacket, keys, tosses on her boots and goes out the door. << On to Stark's Lab - Avengers Mansion - New York City >> Jarvis is there to show Jessica and Hank down to Stark's Lab. Stark has loud heavy metal music playing and is whipping about the place on a stool on wheels and yelling at, "Dummy damn it! Stop molesting Jess's boobie protection!" He taps something on a holo-keyboard, "Hey guys, come on in!" Dummy the robotic arm picks up the underneath unstable molecules fabric and flaps it at Jess. It is obviously skin tight. Jessica thanks Jarvis with a polite smile, though when she turns into the room she rolls her eyes. "Robots getting touchy feely again, Stark?" Jessica asks, a bit of humor in her voice. "Whoa, you don't waste any time!" Jessica laughs, eyeing the robots. "Now, boys, don't you get fresh with me," she grins. Beast looks around, " Tony. I like this lab.. much more impressive than the California one. How goes your image inducer?" He eyes the costume. "Nice work. You know Fury and his goose steppers are hijacking your team for a mission to steal Siberian Super Soldier serum?" Tony blinks randomly, rapidly, about three times. He then coughs into one hand. "Oh ya, the lab in Cali was half stripped," Stark states. "I wasn't Iron Man full-time when I was out there anyway, and hell, half the time I was crippled." He just brushes it off. "And Jess, you still have that don't you? Anyway, you can keep it. I don't need it after all, since plans changed." He then hrms and nods, "Yes. I'll monitor it, but I'll get involved later. Right now, I'm hacking and doing some behind the scenes work." "Oh! Jess, my little side room there," and Stark points to it. It has a cot and a shower, etc. "Help yourself to it to try on the outfit and armor, make sure I got everything correct and it fits well," he advises. "Don't worry, no cameras in there." Jessica takes the unstable molecule under-suit and dips into a room, changing quickly while shouting back, "You won't get to see me naked anytime soon, Stark," she laughs. "Hey. This thing is comfy, if not a bit tight," she says of the under-suit. Then a bit of crashing around, silence, then a bit more crashing around. "Does this thing come with an instruction manual?" Another crash. "Never mind, I think I got it." There's a heavy sigh and another shout from Jessica. "Oh. Yeah. Hank wants to come along and help if he can, but I don't know if I'll be able to push SHIELD enough to allow it." There's a bit of rattling from the room beyond. "Be out in a minute, you fella's chat amongst yourself. Don't mind me and all the noise." Beast looks back toward the room where Jess is, "She's being loud tonight and banging into stuff. You should have heard her looking for her old mask earlier. Not like her." He turns back to Tony, "This whole thing stinks and I want to help. I know I'm not an Avenger or SHIELD but I'm use to this type of thing." "Hank, you are cool, and aren't the X-Men allies of S.H.I.E.L.D. too? So why the hell not? I'll put in a good word for you," and he sends a mental text message to Nat about it already. Stark then says, "Go easy in there, I need to use the cot tonight!" "It would be nice if SHIELD would actually trust the X-men," Jessica says walking out, she twists to the side, some things are most certainly crooked. Noted by the fact that Jessica pulls at a piece or two. "I don't think I got this right," she smiles, adjusting her face mask. "Oh. Your cot is fine, though you really do need a proper bed, Tony." She does a spin, showing off the bits of armor and kevlar. "What do you think, besides it being a bit off in spots. My fault, not yours. Tony. Also, help." Jessica laughs. ( The suit ) "I got one upstairs, but sometimes I don't feel like going up there. Lab is more secure anyway," Stark states. Stark spins on his stool. Dummy actually TRIES (note the tries) to help Jessica with her armor and to show how it goes on. Wait till he does the butt plates! Alright, they aren't actually any butt plates... Beast frowns, "Allies yes, best friends no and I could see why they don't want me there. Look. Pym's going and like I told Jess, keep an eye on him. If somebody makes a play for him, he needs to be extracted. He and I will be the experts in the field." He looks up and smiles at Jess. "Well, It.... Stark your robot is grabbing her ass." "I'll let SHIELD know you wanna be best friends," Stark teases Beast. He then pauses in his spinning and stares at Dummy. "That isn't how you put that armor on Dummy! Holy hell, that isn't even how you put my old armor on! The waist man, the waist! Higher, higher! Bloody hell, higher!" Dummy raises the armor to go about Spider-Woman's waist then so she can lock the front piece in while the back piece is held up. "I think your robot is even stumped," Jessica giggles, she swats at the robot arm. "Oh... you," she says with a mark of humor as the robot runs up against her, but Dummy does manage to twist a few pieces into place. "Oh. /That's/ how that goes. Brilliant!" Jessica smiles at Tony. "It's quite lovely, Tony. I was half expecting some showgirl outfit," Jessica grins, though finds herself standing pin straight as Dummy listens to Stark, wait, it listens? She shakes the thought out of her head and locks the piece in place. "Ah! There we go, thank you, Dummy... er... yeah." She twists back and forth and does a few kicks and stretches. "I am rather shocked at the movability. What's it made of?" Beast shakes his head, "This is why I don't have Robotic lab assistants." He moves up to sit on a stool, well his feet are on the stool and left hand reaches down to grab the stool. He laughs, "Stark maybe you should market that thing as a robot to help dress people." He looks at Jess armor, "Unstable molecules are a part of the formula." "I thought that is what you wanted, but it wouldn't really protect the ribs sweetie," Stark states. "Oh, and Nat approved you to participate in the mission Hank. Though apparently she's pissed at me for something," and Stark frowns at the last part. But he then makes a waving motion. "Anyway, test out the armor Jess, bounce and move and flip about. If it's good, I'm kicking you two out." Wait, how did he secure her agreement? Damn Stark and when he does creepy stuff like that! "And ya, remember that project I was working on Jono that he lost interest in? Or was that me? Anyway, for that I got the directions for designing it from Dr. Richards. I don't think he will mind building an under-suit for Jess with it." Beast grins, "I would say not, he provided it to the X-men quite a while back." He smiles, "Quite handy that." He looks up to watch Jessica. "Fair enough, and Stark women stay mad at you. It's your charm." "Yes, and end up with lawsuits, Pepper would /love/ that," Jessica grins, moving her hands a bit. Sending a glow of yellow up them and back down again, not actually releasing anything, but a test, nonetheless. "That'll do nicely," she nods with approval before putting a hand to the wall, climbing it with effortless ease. "That'll do, too." She does a back-flip off the wall and giggles. "Well. I think you can kick us out, Tin Man, this thing is top notch." Jessica smiles. "No... it is not what I wanted, it was what I expected, and yeah... wouldn't have done anything for the ribs." Jessica eyes Tony a bit. "She did? You know... you're going to have to tell me how you do that sometime. And when is Nat /not/ mad at you?" Jessica waves her hand, as if to dismiss the question."I don't think he'd mind at all, however, I'll get out of your hair anyway." She hops over to his chair and kisses Stark on the cheek. "You're a gem, I feel better about this mission now." A slight smirk at the kiss, "Awww, and you are already taken!" Stark is teasing Jessica. They would murder each other before the week was out. But he then salutes Hank, "Take good care of my little stray urchin!" He then turns about and returns to work, not letting Jess know about how he 'does that' at all! But he does expect Natasha soon enough at least.